Other Than Medicine
by x3Kitteh3x
Summary: This is a Joshifier fanfic :p *Josh And Jen, obviously xD* A one shot, so no other chapters or stuff like that


**Other Than Medicine 3**

Hii guys! I am a fan of Everlark and Joshifer. Joshifer? It is the pairing of Jennifer Lawrence and Josh Hutcherson. My favourite celeb pairing :p So I wrote this story, I hope you like it. It's a one-shot, so there will be no after chapters or things like that… this will be quite long (I hope xD) So get reading!

* * *

Stay Beautiful ~ 3

* * *

Side Notes

_I've been everywhere, man, looking for someone._

_Someone who can please me, love me all night long._

_I've been everywhere, man, looking for you babe._

_Looking for you babe._

_Searching for you babe._

_Where have you been?_

* * *

**Jennifer P.O.V:**

Nicholas Hoult. He's my boyfriend. And things aren't great at the moment… here's why…..

_*Flashback*_

"_Nic! For the __**last fucking **__time! Josh and I are JUST friends! Nothing is going on!" I say to him. He's been annoying me. _

"_It doesn't look like that to me." He replies._

"_You obviously don't trust me, do you?" I say angrily._

"_I do, but-"_

"_You have to learn what TRUST is." I say, cutting him off._

"_I'm going out."_

"Fine. I need some ME time, anyway."

"_I'm going to the pub."_

"_Fine. Drink your shit you call alcohol." _

"_I bet your going to see your Josh right now aren't you?"_

_I felt the blood boil inside of me and my fists were clenching. He made me mad, so I'll make him madder._

"_Ok then. Fine. I WILL go see him!"_

"Fine then!"

He slammed the door behind him and I DID go to Josh's house. But he wasn't at home at the time, so I went back.

*Back To present*

So yeah…and now, me and Nic barely speak…

I hear my ring tone. I pick it up.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hi Jen. It's Francis. We're going to start filming at 3 instead of 2 today because Liam is stuck in huge traffic."

"Oh, bummer. Ok, see you later."

"Bye." And I cut the phone and return to my delicious Ferraro Rochers…. Mm…hey! Whats on TV?

Ha, the Hunger Games are on! Hey that reminds me…I should see Josh shouldn't I? I haven't seen him in a while.

I grab my phone and text him:

_Heyy Josh, can I come over? :p_

Waiting for a reply…

_If you want. I'm kinda sick though x_

Aww, he's sick. If I'm going to go to his house, I should probably bring something to help him? Soup? Everybody loves soup! His favourite is Cream Of Tomato, that's mine too. Where does he live again…? Oh yeah! Two streets away from me.

After 15 Minutes of walking and sweat, I finally reach his house. I knock.

"It's open!" I hear a voice inside. Josh. Obviously, who else?

I love his house. I don't care if it's not a mansion. It might be messy, but I feel so…safe here.

I walk in and the first thing I see are those blue eyes.

"Hey Joshie." I say playfully.

"Hi Jen, long time, no see. Wait what? That makes no sense does it? I'm a sick idiot." He says.

I laugh. "No your not! It hasn't been that long!"

"Ah well. At least, I get the day off." He replies

"The rest of the guys would miss you."

"Why would they?"

"Oh god…anyway…"

He's sitting on his leather couch with a bowl of buttery popcorn and a box of tissues, he's watching the Catching Fire DVD Francis gave him. I got one too.

"Which part are you on?" I ask.

"The beach scene." Our kissing scene. "Sit." He gestures for me to sit next to him, so I do.

"You like the beach scene?" He asks.

"Yeah, hehe." I blush.

We both shut up and watch the movie. Then it comes on TV. Our kissing scene. Just watching it gives me a weird, warm sensation in the pit of my stomach. It's not bad, is it?

I suddenly have the urge to kiss him. But I fight the urge and distract myself. I look at the clock. 12:03. Underneath, I spot a note. It's says;

_12:00 – Medicine._

_13:00 – Write script for next show._

_14:00 – Sleep._

"Hey, what show?" I ask.

He pause the TV.

"Oh THAT!" He blushes. I just smile and laugh. "It's plans for a show I thought of but never told anyone about. It's OUR Show! Jen And Josh. HeHe. I've been writing scripts for it."

"For how long?" I ask with curiosity.

"6 Months. I liked the idea and I knew it was stupid…"

"It is NOT stupid! Is it about you and me? Comedy?"

"Yeah."

"Hey whats the time?" I ask.

"12, why? Are you going to go and leave me here? Alone?"

"No! It's time for your medicine."

"I hate medicine!" He says like a kid and pouts.

"You do make me laugh. Come on! It'll make you feel better!"

"I know something better than medicine. HeHe."

Oh no, he's going to kiss me, I know it.

"Josh, I can't."

"Can't do what?" He asks.

"Oh, I thought you were going to- oh forget it."

"Ok…so I thought we could-" And I cut him off.

Before I stop myself, I'm kissing him. Like I did in the movie. It's a weird sort of kiss…a warm yet funny sensation. Then, I break the kiss.

"I'm sorry. I just had the urge to do that…" I say and then the tears that brush my cheek take me by surprise.

"Hey, don't cry…" He says and brushes the tears of my cheek. Then he takes my face in his hands and kisses me again. Like Liam kissed me on the first scene. For some weird reason, this kiss is actually making me feel…good.

"You have no idea the effect you can have on me, Lawrence." He tells me. My face blushes bright red, as he tucks in a loose strand of my hair to the side.

"Are you coming to the set tomorrow?" I ask him. I should really be going, shouldn't I? He should be better by tomorrow, if not, maybe, the next day? It would be really awkward if I'm kissing him in another scene tomorrow at the set…then we wouldn't know what to say to each other, would we?

"Maybe."

I look at the clock.

"I should really be going now. Otherwise, I'll be late for my rehearsal."

"Oh. Ok, bye Jen." He's still sitting on the couch. I get up, kiss him one more time and go.

But I had other things to worry about…how would I ever tell Nicholas?

* * *

The End ^^ Thank You for reading x I'll try to write lots of other one shots later. But please review, fav, and all that Cx So, stay tuned for more of my stories! See you guys later :) ~ Stay Beautiful x Ki ~ 3


End file.
